Can't Be Friends
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: Months ago they were a couple, she broke it off for unknown reasons. Now they are separated, listening to a song that describes their broken relationship.


**This is my very first song-fic, kind of sad. I hope you read and enjoy this story and review it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama and the song, "Can't Be Friends," belongs to the singer, Trey Songz.**

**Can't Be Friends**

Shinichi is at home, sulking on the couch, drinking coffee. 'Why, Shiho, I still love you,' he thought bitterly, listening to the radio while watching homemade videos of him and Shiho together. They split apart months ago because of their rushed relationship, it didn't work out. A song played on the radio, describing their broken relationship. He smiled sadly.

_Look what this girl done did to me_

_She done cut me off from her good, good love_

_She told me that those days are gone (gone, gone)_

_Now I'm sitting here going half crazy_

_Cause I know she still thinks about me too_

_And there ain't no way in hell_

_That I can just be friends with you (you, you)_

Shinichi looked at the video that Kaito recorded; it was him and Shiho under the mistletoe at a Christmas party. 'May I,' Shinichi blushed and gently kissed her, Shiho kissed him back smiling into the kiss. That was the day they became a couple. Months later, it went downhill, Shiho broke off the relationship. 'Why,' he asked. 'This is going too fast for me, we can still be friends,' she replied.

_And I wish we never did it_

_And I wish we never loved it_

_And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you and now it ain't no way we can be friends_

'Friends, ha,' Shiho thought sadly, 'Why did I break it off with him, am I afraid of commitment? All I know is that I still love you deeply, Kudo Shinichi,' she whispered softly, listening to the same song, tears dropping on the photos of her and Shinichi.

_The way it felt, no faking it_

_Maybe we were moving just a little too fast_

_But what we've done we can't take it back (back, back)_

_Now I'm sitting here halfway crazy_

_Cause I know she still thinks about me too_

_And there ain't no way in hell_

_That I can just be friends with you (you, you)_

Shinichi turned off the TV, remembering the times he spent with Shiho. He remembered the time he finally confessed his love for her after two months of being together. A warm smile reached her face, her love returned as she returned his love. A tear fell down his face, 'Why did I fall so deeply in love with you, I can't be your friend because I don't want us to end, I want another chance with you,' he thought. Shinichi closed his eyes, remembering her rare smiles, her beautiful aquamarine eyes, her short reddish-brown blonde hair, her fully developed figure, and finally that smirk she has on her face when she teases him.

_And I wish we never did it_

_And I wish we never loved it_

_And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you and now it ain't no way we can be friends_

_And all I can say is la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la (la la la la ooo)_

_La la la la la la_

_Ain't no telling what we could have been (ain't no telling what we could have been nooo)_

Shiho took a walk outside, wearing a jacket in this cold weather. It started to rain. 'It fits my mood,' she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, not caring about where she's going. She bowed her head, 'I miss you. I miss everything about you. I miss your touch, your kisses, the way you keep me safe and secure, that childish expression on your face when you read your detective novels,' the rain poured down on her fragile body. 'Why did I fall in love with you,' she thought, roaming the streets.

_And if I knew we'd end like this_

_I never would have kissed you_

_Cause I fell in love with you_

_We never would have kicked it_

_Girl now everything's different_

_I lost my homie, lover, and my friend_

_That's why_

_I wish we never did it_

_And I wish we never loved it (I wish we never loved it noo)_

_And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you and now it ain't no way we can be friends_

_La la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la (la la la la ooo)_

_La la la la la la_

_Ain't no telling what we could have been_

The song ended, Shinichi turned off the radio, leaning against the table.

"Dammit, Shiho, we could've had a wonderful relationship. We could've gotten married and have children together." Shinichi said, punching the wall in front of him, frustrated, tears flowing down his face. "I want…no, I need you back. I'm nothing without you. All the fame and money as a detective couldn't make me happy, only you can make me happy," he whispered, choking over his words.

Moments later, a knock was heard. H e ignores it, the knock on the door gotten louder. Shinichi growled, about to yell at the person at the door but the words didn't come out of his mouth. He blinked twice, "Shiho?" He looked at her, soaking wet from the rain, shivering from the cold, 'how stupid can I be?' "Come in, so you won't catch a cold," he said, bringing her inside the house.

They went to the living room; Shinichi brought her a cup of coffee. "Thank you," she said, her drenched hair covering her eyes. She took a sip as Shinichi left the room and came back with a blanket and draped it over her shoulders. Shiho smiled at his caring nature. A few minutes went by, silence in the room.

"I missed you," Shinichi said inaudibly but she heard him. Shiho never talked to him ever since the break up, she missed his voice, "I missed you too," she said.

Shinichi sighed happily, hearing her voice again. "Look, Shinichi," he frowned, hearing the firmness in her voice, "I've never experienced true love before. I was afraid of the commitment and I made the biggest mistake in my life because of my fear."

Shinichi stiffened, his heart beating fast, "Shiho, I love you with all my heart. We can work through this together, no matter the obstacles life throw at us, I will always be there for you," he said.

"Will you forgive me and take me back?" He smiled brightly, "Of course, under one condition."

"What," she said, confused.

"Promise me that we will never break up ever again," he whispered before leaning in and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss, her hand caressing his cheek. Shinichi's tongue prodded at her lips, Shiho gasped and his tongue slither through, tasting her strawberry sweet cavern. She moaned softly, pulling back moments later, "I promise and I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," Shinichi said bringing her to a loving kiss. That night Shiho and Shinichi proved how deeply in love they were with each other.

**How did you like it for a song-fic? Review if it was good and review if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 5 is in progress for Detention expect it soon.**

**From YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**


End file.
